Falling To The Ground
by Kisiki Nagome
Summary: Hilda diculik gara-gara Aoi! Dan Aoi mengejar penculiknya! Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Tatsumi Oga? Aah... kisah cinta diantara mereka bertiga memang rumit/"Aku ingin menjadi ranting untuk tempatmu bergantung disaat kau lemah."/Little bit OOC i think.


**Falling To The Ground**

**Disclaimer : ****Tamura Ryuuhei**  


**Story : Kisiki Nagome  
**

**Warning : Typo, judul agak nggak nyambung sama isi, OOC, Hilda bukan _akuma_, DLDR, RnR!**

* * *

"Berhentilah berbuat gegabah. Biarkan saja, itu urusanku. Tidak perlu cewek sepertimu ikut campur!"

"Lepaskan! Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu, ini urusanku, bukan urusanmu, Oga! Cepat lepaskan dan biarkan aku mengejar mereka!" aku meronta-ronta hebat seperti orang kesurupan. Tangan besar Oga benar-benar menggangguku untuk bergerak. Sial, gara-gara cowok satu ini _mereka _jadi tidak terlihat lagi, padahal itu satu-satunya kesempatan yang tersisa untuk menolongnya. "cepat lepaskan aku atau kau mau kubunuh!"

"Itu pilihanmu, bukan pilihanku. Seandainya kau bunuh aku pun memangnya kau bisa?"

Cih. Cowok ini! Benar-benar tidak berperasaan sekali! Cowok Siaaaalaaaaaaaaaannnn!

"Kau pikir aku tak bisa? Cowok bodoh sepertimu sangat mudah dibu—"

Tanpa peringatan apa pun tiba-tiba saja cowok kurang ajar ini membalikkan badanku dan menempelkan bibirnya padaku. Ditambah lagi, tangannya itu masih tetap saja memegangiku agar tidak bisa meronta apalagi kabur. Seandainya situasinya bukan seperti ini, mungkin aku bisa menikmatinya, tapi…

'PLAAAAAAKK!'

Begitu ia mengambil jarak dari wajahku, segera saja aku membebaskan tangan kananku untuk menampar wajahnnya itu. Sedetik kemudian, dia bereaksi terhadap tamparan dariku dan akhirnya pegangannya dari tubuhku pun melonggar hingga aku bisa melepaskan diri darinya.

"Cowok mesum kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau melakukan pelecehan seksual ditempat seperti ini, dan DISAAT SEPERTI INI! Dasar Oga cowok bodoh-mesum-kurang ajar-tidak punya perasaan!"

Aku segera kabur ke arah para penculik Hilda pergi, meninggalkan Oga, si cowok bodoh-mesum-kurang ajar dan tidak berperasaan itu ditengah jalan. Biar saja. Aku tidak peduli lagi padanya. Prioritas utamaku sekarang adalah Hilda yang dibawa oleh orang aneh.

Sial! Kemana aku harus pergi sekarang? Ini semua gara-gara Oga bodoh itu! Aku kehilangan jejak mereka.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Menyebalkan sekali… kenapa aku harus pulang bareng cewek semua seperti ini sih."_

"_Hei, Oga. Berhentilah menggerutu. Terima sajalah.." aku menasihati Oga. Hari ini, aku, Oga, dan Hilda si Murid baru dari Macao akan mengerjakan kerja kelompok bersama-sama di rumahku. Hihihi, Saotome-_sensei_ benar-benar guru yang hebat! Dia tahu saja, kalo aku dan Oga… _

"_Ini semua gara-gara guru sialan itu! Kenapa juga kelompok seperti ini harus diundi segala! Merepotkan saja." _

"_Berhenti menggerutu!" aku menjitak kepala Oga keras. "diam saja dan terima nasib burukmu itu. Lagipula, tugas seperti ini kan membutuhkan tenaga cowok."_

"_Lho, Kunieda, kau juga cowok kan?"_

_ANAK INII!_

'_PLETAAK!'_

"_ARRRRRGGGHHH….. Ooooii!"_

"_Hehe, Hilda-_chan,_ maaf ya jadi ribut begini," aku tinggalkan saja si bodoh Oga yang sedang berguling-guling di jalan itu. Salahnya sendiri sudah bersikap kurang ajar. Aku memang _mantan _preman—ralat—memang preman, tapi tetap saja aku ini perempuan. Nggak percaya? Buktikan saja sendiri!_

"_Eh, Ah, Iya… tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah,"_

_Aku tersenyum. Yah dilihat dari mana pun sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali membuang jauh-jauh cewek yang satu ini. Benar kata Oga. Kenapa kelompok seperti ini harus diundi segala. Dan kenapa kami—aku dan Oga—harus satu kelompok dengan cewek yang SUPEER BESAAR seperti dia (kau mengerti maksudku kan?)_

_Tapi paling tidak, sisi positifnya, aku dan Oga ada dalam satu kelompok. Itu berarti, setelah tugasnya selesai kami berdua bisaaaaa… KYAAAAAAA! Aku jadi malu sendiri!_

_Kami menghabiskan sepanjang jalan dengan bercerita berbagai hal. Mungkin yang lebih banyak berbicara antara aku dan Oga, dan Hilda jadi pendengar yang baik saja. Kadang dia merespon, tapi, itu hanya saat dia ditanya atau yaah, kau taulah, tabiat orang yang pendiam dan sedikit dingin seperti dia._

_Langkah kami terhenti begitu tiba di perempatan jalan di dekat sebuah taman. Tidak jauh dari depan kami berdiri empat orang asing dengan dandan preman bersandar pada tembok dan tiang listirk di seberang jalan. Seakan mengenali salah satu diantara kami. Mereka pun menyapa._

"_Yo, sudah lama ya,"_

_Aku tidak tahu siapa dan darimana mereka berasal. Meski pun aku pernah menaklukan Kanto bersama dengan _Red Tails_, tapi aku tak pernah melihat apalagi mengenal mereka. Sedikit panik, karena jalan kami terhalang olehnya, tapi tentu saja tak kuntujukkan. Aku hanya berusaha melihat arah mata Oga yang seketika itu menjadi dingin menatap orang asing itu. Mungkin dia mengenalnya, pikirku. _

"_Apa kabar? Masih ingatkan pada kami?"_

_Hampir saja aku berteriak 'Siapa kalian dan ada urusan apa dengan kami?' kalo bukan karena tangan Hilda yang bergetar memegangi ujung bajuku. Eh, dia kenapa?_

"_Mau apa kalian?" Oga bertanya balik._

"_Keh, sombong sekali kau anak kecil," orang-yang-sepertinya-ketua itu menjawab dan kemudian menghilang. Tanpa kusadari gerakannya, tau-tau dia sudah ada disebelah kiri Oga menepuk bahunya. "minggir."_

"_Heh, jangan macam-macam kau."_

_Oga dengan cepat bereaksi terhadap tangan dibahu kirinya itu. Dia memutar lengan orang-yang-sepertinya-ketua dan membenturkan kepalanya tepat tembok sebelah kananku. _

_Ketiga orang-yang-sepertinya-anak-buahnya terperanjat dan melakukan seragan balasan terhadap perlawana Oga pada sisa teman mereka. Aku tentu saja tak bisa tinggal diam. Kebetulan sekali disana ada sebuah tongkat, sepertinya bekasi gagang sapu yang copot. Kuambil tongkat itu dan menyerang balik mereka._

_Tiga orang-yang-sepertinya-anak-buah sudah terkapar ditengah jalan seperti mayat yang ditumpuk membentuk kue lapis. Tinggal seorang lagi yang harus ditangani oleh terlambat. Aku tidak memperkirakan apa saja yang mereka berdua lakukan, tapi sejauh yang kulihat Oga tampak kehabisan nafas. Satu hal yang sangat tidak biasa._

"_Oga!"_

"_Lambaaan~"_

_Cowok-yang-sepertinya-ketua entah sejak kapan sudah ada dibelakangku. Dia mencoba mencekik leherku dengan lengan kanannya, kemudian tertawa._

"_Ahahahaha! Cepat lawan aku, cowok lemah! Atau kau mau ini menjadi perjumpaan terakhirmu dengan gadis ini, hah?"_

_Aku sesak. Tenggorokanku seakan sudah terkunci rapat oleh lengannya itu. Kalo sudah begini, bergerak pun sulit sekali. Aku hanya bisa menatap pasrah Oga yang tampak kelelahan bercampur frustasi memandang orang asing itu. Pikiranku sudah kosong. Mataku mulai berkunang-kunang saat ia makin mengencangkan kuncian lengannya di leherku._

_Dan tepat sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya, aku bisa merasakan tangan dileherku mulai mengendur. Aku terjatuh dengan batuk-batuk hebat dan nafas yang cepat di aspal. Pandanganku memang buram lantaran oksigen belum sepenuhnya menguasai syaraf di otakku kembali. Tapi, aku bisa melihat Hilda sedang berdiri di depanku sambil membawa penutup tempat sampah. _

"_Kah, sialan kau, Hilda! Sudah berani rupanya!"_

"_Pergi."_

"_Apa-apaan kau memerintahku?"_

"_Pergi."_

"_Keh, jangan sombong hanya karena kebetulan aku lengah. Kau pikir dengan penutup sampah itu bisa menang dariku?"_

"_Pergi."_

"_Cih," aku hanya bisa melihat Hilda limbung ke depan sesaat setelah cowok-yang-sepertinya-ketua itu memukul punggungnya. "tidak tanpa kau, nona muda."_

_Otakku sekarang sudah sepenuhnya bekerja kembali. Dan saat aku hendak menyerangnya, dia sudah kabur membawa Hilda._

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

Aku sudah berlari mengelilingi kota tapi tetap tak menemukan sedikit pun petunjuk mengenai penculik itu. Nafasku sudah memburu karena terus-terusan berlari sejak tadi siang dan sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam. Sial! Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak mungkin pulang dengan tangan kosong seperti ini!

Aku tak boleh menyerah. Aku harus. HARUS pergi mengejar penculik itu! Aku tidak boleh diam saja mengatur nafas dengan santai seperti ini. Hilda dalam bahaya…

Aku paksakan diriku untuk bangkit dan kembali lari. Tubuhku sudah mulai melemah. Kepalaku pening. Nafasku sudah diujung tenggorokan. Aku ingin berhenti dan pulang saja, tidak perlu mencarinya lagi, biar saja si Oga atau siapa pun yang mencari Hilda nantinya, toh pasti dia bisa ditemukan juga. Ta.. tapi, ini semua kan terjadi karena kebodohanku.

Aku limbung. Kakiku sudah lemas tak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhku, aku pun terjatuh. Disampingku, sungai biru yang tenang mulai berubah warnanya terkena pantulan bulan.

"Ukh," aku mencoba berdiri, tapi apa daya, tubuhku tidak bersinergi lagi dengan otak.

"Sudah puas main kejar-kejarannya?"

Suara Oga yang sangat familier mengusik telingaku. Kuputar leherku menatapnya yang berdiri tepat dibelakangku. Wajahnya menatap bosan dan penuh emosi padaku.

"O… Oga?"

"Sudah puas main kejar-kejarannya?" tanyanya lagi.

"A… aku…"

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu supaya kau mengerti. Kau itu cewek jangan bertindak gegabah. Ini urusanku, jadi kau diam saja!"

"B… bukan. Ini masalahku. Aku yang memulainya, jadi… aku juga yang harus mengakhirinya. Sebaiknya kau yang diam saja."

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengakhirinya sendiri. Lihat dirimu sekarang!"

"Hah? Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Keh, jangan bercanda. Buktikan, kalo kau memang _baik-baik saja_. Berdiri."

"Heh," aku mendengus sambil berusaha untuk berdiri seperti yang dimintanya. Permintaan bodoh seperti itu, tentu saja bisa kulakukan. "HA! Lihatkan, aku bisa berdi—"

Kakiku ternyata masih menolak untuk menopang berat tubuhku, karena sesaat kemudian aku kembali limbung. Namun, lengan Oga sudah siap untuk menjagaku agar tidak sampai mencium bumi.

"_Baka,"_

Aku tidak bisa membalas perkataannya selain dengan rintihan kesakitan. Baru segini saja aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak, apalagi jika aku sampai bertemu dengan penculik itu, apa yang bisa kulakukan?

"Mi… minggir. Cepat. Lepaskan. Aku."

"HAH?"

"Lepaskan!"

"Heh?"

"Cepat, lepaskan aku, Oga."

"Heeee~ baiklah…"

Lengannya pun menyingkir dari tubuhku. Saat itu juga aku jatuh. Benar-benar—akan—jatuh kembali ke tanah.

"Maaf saja, tapi tidak akan kubiarkan," hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi hingga bumi, tapi kemudian lengan Oga kembali melingkari tubuhku dan menahannya.

"Heh. Mau sok keren sekarang juga percuma. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu dan tidak akan melihat sikapmu itu dengan kepala dingin. Otakku terlalu penuh dengan—"

"Kalo begitu, tatap mataku."

Oga menegakkan punggungku hingga dapat duduk dan membuat tinggi badan kami sejajar. Tangan kirinya menahan tubuhku untuk tetap tegak, dan lengan kelima jari tangan kanannya dijadikan sebagai pijakan bagi daguku agar iris biriku bertumpuk dengannya.

"Apa aku terlihat keren sekarang?"

Kenapa dia malah mempertanyakan hal yang bodoh itu! Dasar cowok inii!

"Kau mengujiku?" tanyaku mendengus.

"Jawab saja. Apa aku terlihat sok keren sekarang?"

"Ya. Sangat. Dan itu menganggu, kau tahu. Sekarang aku tidak bisa meladenimu, aku harus pergi. Jadi lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pergi."

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali rupanya. Kau lupa bahwa kau itu sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi? Lantas kau mau pergi dengan apa? Merangkak?"

"Biarpun aku tak bisa berjalan lagi, aku akan merangkak. Dan seandainya aku tidak bisa merangkak aku akan pergi dengan mengusur tubuhku sendiri, sampai aku bisa membebaskannya."

"Haah… harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu, berhentilah bersikap gegabah. Semua itu hanya akan mencelakakan dirimu sendiri, tidak ada gunanya. Seandainya kau bisa menemukan mereka pun tak akan ada yang bisa kau lakukan dengan tubuh seperti ini."

"Lantas, apa hubungannya denganmu? Aku tidak peduli seperti apa aku sekarang atau nantinya, tujuanku hanya membebaskan Hilda. Aku tidak mau mati dalam keadaan seperti ini sebelum membayar hutang budiku."

"Tapi, aku peduli."

Manik hitam Oga menatap tajam kearahku. Dari sana, aku bisa merasakan kekhawatiran, kemarahan, kebencian, dan rasa penyesalannya dalam satu jiwa.

"Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu berjuang lebih jauh daripada ini, sendirian," tangannya yang menyangga tubuhku perlahan bergerak mendekatkan tubuhku padanya. Tangan yang semula ia gunakan untuk menyangga daguku berubah menjadi tangan hangat yang membelai lembut rambutku. "Maaf. Gara-gara aku, kau sampai harus berbuat sejauh ini."

Suaranya bergetar. Aku bisa merasakan rasa penyesalan yang teramat sangat didalamnya.

"Sudah hentikan, _baka, _jangan paksakan dirimu lebih jauh lagi. Aku tidak ingin… orang yang kucintai jatuh gara-gara kebodohanku sendiri. Aku ingin menjadi ranting untuk tempatmu bergantung disaat kau lemah. Jadi, berhentilah bersikap sok kuat."

Eh? '_orang yang kucintai?_'

"A… apa maksudmu, Oga? O… orang yang…"

"Heh. Rupanya kau belum sadar juga, Kunieda Aoi," katanya. "aku mencintaimu."

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Be… benarkaah begitu?

"Ap—apa maksudmu? Ja..jangan bercanda!"

"Apa mataku ini terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda?" Oga mengambil jarak antara aku dan dirinya hingga membuatku dapat melihat sorot matanya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Sekarang kau percaya pada apa yang kukatakan barusan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"La—lalu, bagaimana jawabannya?" wajah Oga tampak memerah, dan segera saja ia memalingkan wajahnya itu ke arah lain.

Aku hanya menahan tawa sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum padanya. "Yaaaa…"

"Ya? Apa?" tanyanya kembali menghadapku.

"E… eh… I… iya, a—aku, aku juga.. aku juga suka."

"Suka apa?"

"Su… suka, kamu, Oga Tatsumi."

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya."

Kemudian Oga kembali merapatkan tubuhnya lagi padaku. Hangat. Itulah yang kudapat saat tubuh kami bersentuhan. Sukacita adalah hal yang merasuki hati dan pikiranku. Sesaat aku melupakan segala hal yang kualami, tubuhku yang lemas itu terasa kembali kuat seketika. Hingga akhirnya Oga melepaskan pelukannya, aku kembali akan Hilda yang masih dalam status hilang.

Panik dan malu. Dua hal yang membuat wajahku memerah dan berteriak salah tingkah.

"_Baka! _Kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu disaat seperti ini? Membuang-buang waktu saja! Harusnya cari tempat dan waktu yang tepat buat nembak orang!_"_

"Heeee… sudah tidak ada waktu lagi nanti! Kau kan orangnya ribet. Terlalu banyak pengganggu kalo ditempat lain. Lagipula… Hilda bisa menunggu, kok. Tenang saja," Oga mendekatkan wajahnya—ralat—bibirnya padaku. Kalo tidak segera kutangkis mulutnya itu, mungkin aku akan benar-benar melupakan masalah yang lebih penting.

"Jangan sekarang! Hati-hati kalo mau melakukan _sekuhara_¹!" seruku geram.

"Apa salahnya minta cium dari pacar sendiri?"

"SALAH! Kau ini… ukh, pakailah sedikit otakmu! Hilda dalam bahaya dan kau malah membuat suasananya jadi makin kacau seperti ini! Kau bilang mau tanggung jawab, nyatanya malah mencoba _sekuhara!_ Dasar cowok mesuumm!"

"Kau menikmatinya juga kan?"

Oga sialan! Dia mencoba menggodaku?

"HA! Apa maksudmu? Sudahlah, bicara denganmu itu hanya buang-buang waktu. Aku mau pergi," aku kembali berdiri dan bermaksud untuk melanjutkan tujuanku mencari Hilda. Tapi sialnya, si Oga tidak mau melepaskan tangannya. "Oga. Lepas!"

"Kau mau kemana lagi memangnya?"

"Tentu saja mencari Hilda! Kau ini bagaimana sih?"

"Buat apa mencarinya. Dia ada di rumahku sekarang."

"Eh? Ba… ba… ba… bagaimana mungkin?"

"Memangnya kau tidak tau ya. Dulu waktu SMP dia adalah anak yakuza dan dikenal sebagai ratu preman legendaris se Jepang. Kemudian, dia pindah ke Macao dan berhenti jadi preman, sementara. Kemudian setelah dia kembali lagi ke Jepang, yah, seperti yang kau tau, sifat kepremanannya muncul lagi."

"La… la… lalu… tadi itu… dia kan benar-benar ping—"

"Yup. Itulah triknya. Ck ck, ternyata mantan ketua _Red Tails_ tidak tahu siapa itu Hildagarde? Ya ampun.."

"_Co… cotto, _kalo begitu kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Dan kenapa kau harus bicara berputar-putar dulu soal ini! Tak tahu kah kau, aku ini benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Hee… kalo ditanya kenapa, yaa… kan aku mau nembak kamu. Biar nggak ditolak mentah-mentah, makanya aku pakai bahasa yang sedikit keren dulu."

'BLUUUUSSSHH'

"O… Ogaaaa!"

Aku memukul-mukul tubuhnya dengan brutal. Dasar cowok ini! Seenaknya saja membuatku jatuh dalam jerat cintanya yang… arrrrrrgghhh!

* * *

**_EPILOG_**

"Oga," aku bertanya dari balik punggung Oga. Ya, setelah insiden tembak-terima tadi, aku digendong Oga menuju rumahnya. Lho, kenapa bukan rumahku? Tentu saja jawabannya untuk memperkenalkan diri pada camer(calon mertua)~ *eaa

"Hah?"

"Ta… tadi kau bilang, Hilda ada di rumahmu kan?"

"Ha? iya."

Santai sekali cowok ini.. dia ini bodoh atau apa sih, sampai hal seperti ini saja kesannya dia sangat tidak peduli.

"Kenapa kau cemburu?"

DEG! Sial. Dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku langsung panik mendengar pertanyaannya itu.

"Eh—i.. itu…"

"Hm?" lalu dia memutar kepalanya menghadap ke arahku. "Itu apa?"

"Y—ya itu lah! Pokoknya begitu!"

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa sih, Kunieda?"

'PLETAK!'

Kekerasan kembali terjadi. Parah ya aku ini, sudah bagus diantar pulang, masih juga melakukan kekerasan pada penolongku. "_Baka. _Jangan panggil aku dengan nama keluargaku dong. Panggil aku Aoi, ya, Tatsumi?"

"Heh, baiklah… Aoi," dia tersenyum. "Lalu, ada apa dengan Hilda? Kau cemburu? Hm?"

Masih saja dibahas! Arrgghh…

"Te… tentu saja. Aku kan pacarmu..." aku menjawabnya dengan wajah panas yang memerah.

"Hm, hehe. Ya, ya, ya, tenang saja. Dia ke rumah bukan karena sengaja ingin bertemu denganku apalagi sampai berbuat macam-macam kok. Dia kerumah dibawa Misaki, kau tahu kan kakak perempuanku. Hilda itu adik kelasnya waktu SMP."

"Hooh… syukurlaah~"

"Hup,"

Oga mendadak menurunkanku. Dia berdiri tegak menghadap ke arahku. Aku jadi salah tingkah melihatnya tersenyum seperti sekarang ini. Senyum dari orang yang dulu kau sukai dan kagumi sebelah pihak dan sekarang sudah menjadi pasangan. Dia tertawa kecil melihat wajahku yang tampak memerah. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya padaku—ralat—sesuatu dari wajahnya.

_Pelecehan seksual! _begitu pikirku keras-keras. Biarpun begitu, tetap saja, aku tak menolak bibir Oga yang semakin mendekat dan mengunci rapat bibirku.

'CUUUP'

* * *

**1 : sekuhara : sexual harassament : pelecehan seksual.**

Hai-hai-haaaii~

Salam kenal ya, author baru yang suka nyasar ke berbagai fandom sesuai dengan ide dan mood. *Huuuoo, hidup moody!

Hehehe, gimana kesannya setelah membaca fic dari author baru yang labil ini? Banting laptop? Komputer? Handphone? Ipad? Atau mungkin... senangkah? semoga sih begitu...

Doakan saja, fandom ini beruntung dengan banjir fic indah dari author yang inii~ Amiin... :D

Hmm..

Tak ada kata lain untuk ini selain **REVIEW ****:)**


End file.
